I'd rather kill then die
by Azndisgrace1
Summary: He killed a part of me so I'll kill him. It's called revenge or an eye for an eye. Now I'm hunting him down.


Anger clouded my mind, how dare they do this to me. I could do nothing at all, I felt like I was completely useless, useless. I was useless to her, my sister. I should have come with her, but I was so fucking stubborn. Damn, I, I can't believe the bitch of a father would do this. I am going to get revenge, even by death, or pain. My life doesn't mean anything now. It's just an itch, an annoyance now. It's just a matter of time before my itch goes away.

(Five days ago, five years after the Shaman Tournament)

I was outside, gazing into the clouds, and the stars in the sky. The brilliance of the stars felt as if I was never full of rage, but I was. The oafs of friends were partying down at Yoh's inn, which Yoh had dragged me to. I swear that these people are cramping my arrogant, heartless style. The bad thing is that I feel as if I actually belong. So I just had finished stargazing when I heard an annoying voice of my "former teammate."

" Hey pointed hair, get your ass down here!" I had heard the blue haired boy yelled at the top of his lungs.

I had merely stared at him and looked at the stars again.

" Come on Ren, we're playing a game called, umm, truth or ummm, dare. I think it'll be fun." He had yelled again.

I had never thought this loud of a voice would yell this loud. I had grown a lot taller during the years because of all the milk. I had guess this caused a gigantic chain reaction. I was now six foot five and was taller then most people. I had then responded back,

" I don't think so idiot, I want to stay up here. I think you just want me to go for an excuse to kill me."

" Why would I kill you, unless you're doing stuff with that slave lord of mine." HoroHoro yelled back.

" I'll deal with you, if you dance around in a tutu and that turkey on your head Ryu is serving. You got to do it in one of your pair of used boxers."

" Deal." responded HoroHoro.

I had then jumped down the roof as I walked in, as I smelled the foul smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke. I saw that most people were already drunk, including the one called The Ice Queen I didn't know how they got the liquor but Yoh, Tamao, Ryu, Manta, Anna, that girl with the blue hair, and well that Chocolove dude. Surprisingly, HoroHoro wasn't drunk.

" Why aren't you wasted?"

" Pirika made me go cold turkey after she had seen me with this girl in Hokkaido in bed."

" So how are we going to play?"

" Well, mostly everyone has conscious control over there body so I go first. Hey ice queen, how many times did you get wasted." HoroHoro had just said.

" Counting that time when I almost kissed Manta, seventeen times all together. So you Ren, have you had any..." Being interrupted by Ren's ring tone.

" Hold on, my phone just rang. Hello, what do you mean she died, how, you, why, how is she contradicted our clan, so what, you didn't have to kill her off. I choose whom I should kill off. I will revenge her father, be ready because I'm coming. You had better wish you and mother had me. Be ready to cry in agony father."

" What happened Ren?" asked Pirika.

" My, sister, she died. Now I will avenge her, even if it causes me pain or death."

" Ren, no, you can't do this to me, I mean us," Pirika had screeched.

" I have nothing worth while to live for."

" Hey Ren, do you want me to..." Chocolove had joked before kneed in the stomach by Pirika.

" Look, I need to go. I'm going back to China."

" If you want this so much Ren, I'm not stopping you, but do me a favor and rest on this. If you do, I will help you." Yoh had said.

" I'm sorry but I really need to go, I don't need your pity. Anyway, if I do carry this out, I will be a fugitive, a bloodthirsty killer. You all have potential live ahead, Yoh, you and Anna are have an inn to take care of, HoroHoro and um, Pirika, you have a field full of butterball plants to take care of. Ryu, you can have Tamao, and Chocolove probably can open a restaurant with an open mike so people could share what they can do. I have no future, who needs another tyrant like me in this world.

"We need a tyrant like you, we need you to stay alive. You helped Yoh get his business up." Pirika had said.

" I don't have to do anything, all I need is revenge."

" An eye for an eye isn't the answer." Yoh had muttered. " Stay here for a night."

" Or what, I choose what I do, and if you step in my way then I guess your helping him."

" Knock it off Ren, this tough act isn't going to fool nobody." HoroHoro had retorted.

" I need to do this."

" We're not stopping you, we're just telling you to take a rest, gain your energy." Yoh had responded.

I had said the three words that shocked everyone, including myself in that matter.


End file.
